Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drum-supporting structures and in particular to the type of structure which has been used for supporting beer kegs.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a pallet or keg saddle which is capable of supporting two beer kegs for storage or transport. The pallet or saddle is formed from a molded impact resistant plastic.
Draft beer is marketed by brewers and distributors in generally cylindrical kegs of different sizes containing different quantities of beer. In the past, the different size of beer kegs have been handled or transported on conventional pallets which are specifically suited for the size of keg which is being transported. Such pallets have been designed to hold four and even five beer kegs at once. Sometimes, however, it is desirable to only transport two kegs at a single time such as for small deliveries or for transport by individuals who have purchased such kegs. The use of the large pallets being, of course, very cumbersome and as such are not suited for such a purpose. Recently, the distributors of beer kegs have modified the shape of the kegs and due to that change, the kegs cannot be conveniently stacked or handled two at once by existing pallets. A need, therefore, exists for a pallet or a keg saddle which can conveniently hold for storage or transportation two kegs at once.